


Safe and sound

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, But it doesn't escalate far enough to be considered smut, F/M, I know it says rape non con, Platonic at first, Youll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: You are in a happy relationship, with two beautiful dogs. But what happens when your boyfriend, Pewdiepie, becomes abusive? And will your knight in shining armor, Mark, who is also your best friend, come in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IK I made Felix seem like an abusive ass, but this is just fiction, and he is a nice guy. I don't own Mark, Felix or you. Hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to plant suggestions or give feedback in the comments! Love you guys.

I practically threw myself onto the couch after a long day of work. Almost immediately, I was ambushed by my dogs, Edgar and Maya. Well, I guess they aren't my dogs, but me and my boyfriend, Felix, shared them. I know what you're thinking, Pewdiepie was your boyfriend?! Yup. How lucky was I? We met after literally bumping into each other a few months ago, back in Sweden. We moved to L.A a month ago, to be more involved in our YouTube careers. This worked out well because I got to be closer with my best friend, Mark. We had met each other back in middle school, and we got on well, before my parents made me move to Sweden with them. Mark and I still kept in touch, Skyping and messaging every day. In fact, Mark would be at our apartment in a few minutes for a collab.

"(Y/n)?!" Felix yelled, snapping me out of my trance. "Are you home?!"   
I practically leapt off of the couch, excited to see my boyfriend. "Yeah, about 15 minutes ago. Just was playing with Maya and Edgar."   
"Why didn't you call beforehand?" He demanded, coming down the stairs.   
"You act like I have to ask permission before coming inside of my own home, you goof." I joked, not realizing that he was legitimately serious.   
"Don't give me an attitude!" He shouted, approaching me.   
"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry.. Is everything alright, Felix?" I asked, gently, not wanting to set him off.   
"Does it look like everything is okay?!" He exclaimed, and he slapped me across the face. I felt blood running down my cheek.   
Instinctively, I began to back away from him, tears building in my eyes. "Felix. Please." I begged for him not to hit me again.   
"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to hurt you again." He gripped my face, "Unless you misbehave that is."   
"What-what do you mean, misbehave?" I asked.   
"I'm going to give you the time of your life." He announced, pinning me against the wall, and he began kissing me, roughly. Not wanting this, I shoved him off of me. He quickly recovered, and slapped me. "You listen to me, bitch! You're mine!" 

He began taking off my belt and unbuttoning my pants, as I screamed and hit the wall behind me, hopefully getting somebody's attention. Just as he began removing my pants, somebody barged into the door.   
"(Y/n)?!" I heard someone familiar yell. It was Mark. I pounded on the wall harder than before and screamed his name, trying to get him into the lounge. Luckily, he charged in, and threw Felix off of me. I landed on the floor as his grip was released. I looked up to see Mark, gripping Felix by his shirt collar.   
"You don't touch her, or any woman for that matter, like that, you perverted fucker! And I will assure that you never see her again, do you understand me?!" Mark shouted.   
"Yes." I heard Felix murmur.   
Mark gripped him tighter, "What'd you say?!"  
"Yes!" Felix replied, louder this time.   
Mark let him go, "Good, now get the hell out. (Y/n) will be getting her things. Don't come back for a few hours." He ordered.   
Felix didn't reply, but he ran out the door. I got my clothes back on and looked at Mark. He returned my gaze with a sympathetic, sorrowful look. We began packing my things, along with Maya and Edgar, and we got the hell out of dodge. 

Time skip of them packing because that'd be boring TBH.   
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Once Mark and I finished packing, we got into his car, with the pugs in the backseat. About 20 minutes into the silent drive back to his house, knowing that I was safe, I completely broke. My body wracked with sobs, I hid my head in my hands. I didn't understand. What did I do wrong? Did I deserve it? What I didn't realize is that Mark was pulling over the car into a gas station and putting his arms around me. I rotated and buried my head into his chest and cried. I don't know how long that we were there? Minutes? Hours? It felt like forever until I could think of a coherent thought. And it was:   
"Thank you..." I mumbled, hoping that he'd hear me.   
"Of course. You're my best friend. It's my job to keep you safe..." We stayed that way for a while longer before I found myself dozing off, knowing that I was safe in Mark's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and I hope you guys enjoy. If you guys have any requests, without smut, feel free to put them into the comments! Love you!

I don't know how, but I woke up in Mark's bedroom, the next morning. Tiredly, I looked over at the alarm clock on Mark's nightstand and it read 9:45am. I mentally face-palmed myself, knowing how badly this would mess up my sleep schedule since I woke up at 6:45am every day. I sat up and looked around and I remembered everything that happened the night before. I wanted to go back to my old apartment, apologize to Felix, and rekindle our relationship, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Things were different now and I had to learn to accept that. I untangled myself from the covers and headed downstairs to Mark's kitchen, where I smelled the familiar aroma of pancakes and eggs.

I entered the kitchen where, as I expected, Mark cooking breakfast for the two of us. I slumped down onto one of the barstools at Mark's breakfast bar. As I am not a quiet person, I received Mark's attention from doing this action, and he turned around and grinned.   
"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he greeted, "How did you sleep?"  
"Fine," I lied, "How about you?"  
"Good. How are you holding up?" he asked.  
"As good as it gets, I guess." I paused, "Thank you for saving me back there, Mark. Honestly, I don't know what would've happened to me, if you hadn't gotten there when you did."  
"I'm just glad that you're okay. You are my best friend, (y/n). I don't know what I would've done if he had hurt you more than he already did." he replied. Our conversation went on to pause until Mark had finished making breakfast. He placed the plate in front of me, and sat on the stool directly to my right. "So I was thinking that we could go out and do something today, just you and me. Is that okay? Or do you wanna wait a few more days to adjust?"  
I contemplated for a moment and I was going to say that I wanted to adjust for a couple days, but then I looked up at Mark. I cursed to myself, knowing that I couldn't say those to those big, brown eyes. "I'll be fine." I said, "What are you planning?'  
"I was thinking that we could go to Universal Studios and spend the weekend there, since I got these season passes a while back that I still haven't used." he stated.  
I quickly became excited. He had planned on taking me to Universal Studios ever since Felix and I moved to L.A, but we hadn't had the time to, until now. I began to think of why I never did have that time. It was always because Felix hadn't wanted to. I suddenly realized that he never wanted to go out with me, or for me to go any where without him, but he was fine going places without me. It finally hit me that he showed signs of abuse before the incident. He never let me leave without him, and his temper had increased majorly within the last months, but it never really phased me until now. I was so stupid. I remembered that Mark would always tell me that Felix was too possessive of me, and that he's no good for me. How was I so naïve that those signs hadn't crossed my mind, not even once?

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Mark calling my name, slowly drawing me back to reality. When I looked up, He was staring at me, in concern. "(Y/n), is everything okay? We don't have to go if you aren't ready yet."   
"I'm fine, honestly. I was just thinking for a minute." I smiled. "Universal Studios sounds fun and I wanted to go for the longest time. But now that I'm thinking about it, you were right. You were always right."  
"What do you mean?" Mark asked.  
I looked down, "You would always tell me that Felix was no good for me and he was too possessive, and I should have trusted you. But for some reason, I don't want him... I don't want Felix back as much as I did anymore. Although this is going to be hard, I'm glad that you are gonna be by my side." I looked up, "Now let's get to Universal! What do you say?"  
Mark grinned, "Hell yes." We got our things and we were out the door.


End file.
